Ligeia
by Nefret8789
Summary: What happens when Tamaki and Haruhi take their children on a trip to Germany? What will they do when an evil force begins to target their children and seems intent of destroying their family? A parent's worst nightmare. Family/horror/ with some fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own Ouran. I barrowed a lot of stuff from different things I have read or watched. But the main influence plot wise came from two movies "The Tomb of Ligeia." Starring Vincent Price (who I love) based on the story by Edgar Allan Poe and "The Watcher in the Woods." An interesting movie starring Betty Davis and this Canadian actress who isn't that great, but Betty Davis is awesome even if she looked extremely creepy. And the family name comes from a comic series I follow called "Girl Genius." I want to apologize for the first two chapters I wrote them in an email message because I didn't have a flash drive and I was using someone else's laptop. I usually write Ghost Hunt fanfiction, but I wanted to try something different. I hope I got the character dynamics correct. Please don't mind my type o's.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Haruhi looked out her the large window in her office at the Suou headquarters. She had a meeting in a few minutes having something to do with her mother's family.

"Mrs. Suou?" her secretary appeared in the doorway. "Your 11:00 is here." She said. Haruhi and Tamaki had been married for almost 17 years. They had three beautiful children together.

The oldest two were twins. A boy and a girl named Daisuke and Ruka. At first glance, someone would think that Daisuke took after his mother in looks and Ruka after her father, but this was not exactly the case.

All of her children had Tamaki's eyes. Ruka had blond hair and Daisuke had brown, but for Haruhi's birthday, Ruka had donned a brown wig and Daisuke a blond wig and did an imitation of their parents.

Daisuke was the spitting image of his father, but personality wise he was very different. He was more like his mother in that department. Easy going and kind. He was always so calm, but that might have been growing up with sisters.

Ruka looked just like her mother besides the hair and eyes. She was the same height as her brother when she wore her high heels, which was almost every day. Ruka was very kind and generous.

Everyone at Ouran admired and loved her, and she knew it and ate it up. Haruhi always had to lecture her on how being modest is a good thing. Ruka enjoyed the attention. She and Daisuke were now 14 years old.

At their birthday, Tamaki had cried about his babies growing up. Haruhi had tried to ignore him telling him he was over reacting, but later that night when she was alone, she began to cry about the same thing. Tamaki came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He gave her his handkerchief and she blew her noise loudly. That was when she and Tamaki began to laugh.

As for Haruhi and Tamaki's youngest daughter, she was certainly a character. Her name was Suzuka and she was 8 years old. She was not the average 8 year at that. She was a genius. The twins were very intelligent as well, but not like this. Suzuka had a memory like a trap. She never did things halfway. She was the spitting image of her mother with long brown hair, but her eyes were Tamaki's.

Suzuka had been premature. Her chances of survival had been low. The doctors had told them to start planning a funeral, but Suzuka was a fighter and she had beaten the odds. The day they had brought her home Haruhi felt her life was complete.

She crawled sooner than an average baby and quickly learned to walk. They had been afraid when she was not showing any signs of learning to talk, but Suzuka proved them wrong there.

One day when she was almost 2 years old, Kyoya had come to visit. He was Suzuka's godfather. Tamaki had been speaking to her in baby talk, when suddenly she said. "Daddy, if don't mind, I'd prefer it if you spoke to me in a normal fashion from now on. Baby talk is very degrading."

Both of their jaws dropped, but Kyoya recovered first and started to laugh hysterically. At a 2 year old who had just told off her father.

Haruhi walked out of her office to one of the conference rooms. Tamaki was waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" She was surprised to see him. "I thought you had meetings all day."

"I had them rescheduled." He put his arm around her. "You're more important." They walked to the conference room.

"Good morning, Mrs. Suou." the man greeted her. "I am the lawyer of the Heterodyne family. The former head has recently died leaving to you his estate."

"Why me?" Haruhi asked as they took their seats. "I never heard anything about having family in Germany."

"You are a descendant of the original family that occupied the estate." He explained. "The former head's family came into possession of the estate by being the closest branch family. They had the same last name of course."

"I see." Haruhi said.

"Your great great grandmother was half Japanese and German. Her father, who was the head of the family, married her mother. She was born at the estate. When the father died suddenly, the mother and daughter were pressured to leave. As a result they returned to Japan." He continued. "In order to settle the estate you would have to come to Germany."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that at this time." Haruhi said. "I know that this could take some time and I can't be away from my family for that long."

"Then why don't we go together." Tamaki interjected.

"What?" Haruhi looked confused. "We can't take the children out of school and what about work?"

"We can hire a tutor so they won't get behind, not that Suzuka really needs one and we're opening several new hotels in Germany. It will work out perfectly."

"I don't know..." Haruhi trailed off. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Haruhi and Tamaki returned to the main estate. It was a family rule to eat dinner together. They would wait until after to tell them about their trip. Everyone was called to dinner and took their seats. Most nights they had a causal dinner. Ruka and Daisuke walked into the dining room. Tamaki's parents and grandmother were already there.

"Where's Suzuka?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh she'll show up soon." Anne-Sophie smiled. "She never misses dinner."

Suzuka came bounding into the room and took her seat.

"What have you been up to?" Haruhi asked her youngest daughter.

"Nothing. I was just playing in the library." Suzuka said. "Great grandmother, have you ever been to a castle?"

"Yes I have." She smiled. "Let me guess you were reading up on castles."

"Oh yes, the big Gothic ones in Europe, with a dungeons and torture chambers. Did you know that when they slayed their enemies they would take the heads and place them on spikes by the gates so that everyone could see." Suzuka said enthusiastically.

"That's very interesting, sweetie." Yuzuru said.

"Suzuka, what did I say about dinner table discussion?" Haruhi scolded her.

"That it's impolite to talk about gruesome subjects that could make others feel uncomfortable." She answered she looked disappointed.

"Don't worry, tonight is family night. Which means you can tell us all about it later." Tamaki succeeded in cheering her up.

"So Daisuke, how did you romantic plan work out?" Yuzuru asked. Daisuke choked on his drink.

"What? What are you talking about?" He began sweat and panic.

"You know that one you've been planning for a year." Anne-Sophie said. "How did it go, sweetie?"

"Oh did you finally ask Risa out today or was it Riku? I knew you like one of the twins." Haruhi smiled.

"Of course she had to have said yes!" Tamaki stood up. "Daisuke is my son! How could any girl resist the son of the Host Club King!" Tamaki beamed.

"Tamaki, please sit down." Haruhi sighed. Suzuka and Ruka exchanged looks and began to snicker. Daisuke sat there and turned red. He looked like he wanted to disappear at that moment.

"Oh she didn't say no, but she didn't say yes." Ruka snickered.

"Because he chickened out and didn't get to ask her." Suzuka finished. Daisuke shot them a glare.

"Don't worry, Daisuke, daddy will teach you everything. How do you think I got your mother to fall in love with me." He pulled Daisuke from his chair and put his arm around him. His free arm was up in the air.

"Dad please don't." Daisuke muttered. His expression similar to Haruhi's from all those years ago when Tamaki offered to teach her all about being a host.

"In all honesty, that had nothing to do with it." Haruhi thought about this. "In fact, it was more of a turn off than attractive." Tamaki looked like he had just been stabbed. He staggered back over to his chair. "Really what made me fall in love with your father was his kindness towards others and his selflessness." Haruhi smiled dreamily as she thought back to all those times. Tamaki recovered blushed.

"I don't see why you have so much trouble." Ruka flipped her hair. "It's not that hard."

"Ruka, it's harder than you think." Daisuke grumbled. "Sorry I don't have long blond hair that I can flip and long eyelashes to batter."

"And Ruka doesn't ask anyone out, they ask her out." Suzuka said. She turned to Ruka. "Did you ever think about all the guys who have tried to ask you out, but can't manage to because you're standing pretending to be a goddess." Suzuka took a bite of food. "You break men down. You're like a vixen."

"Suzuka!" Ruka yelled. "Your eight years old. How would you know anything about that?"

"Well, mommy said I need to work on my people skill and find a way to relate to others so I thought I'd read your romance novels. I must say they are quite entertaining and enlightening in a way." Suzuka pondered.

"Mom?" Ruka yelled.

"Suzuka, don't call you sister a vixen. It's impolite." Haruhi sighed.

"I was only merely making a point." Suzuka huffed. "But I shall refrain from using that term."

"She does have a point though." Daisuke said. "Remember, the one time we were walking and the guy on the bike rode past and Ruka flipped her hair and gave him a seductive look and he crashed." Daisuke started to laugh. "I thought Arima and Keichi were going to die from laughing."

"But then that was after Arima and Keichi asked her out." Suzuka said.

"They did not!" Ruka yelled.

"They did, but you just took it the wrong way." Daisuke said. "When they suggested having more than one boyfriend they meant for you to date them both."

"Yeah, and so instead you said it was a great idea and decided to have multiple boyfriends and changed their names to boyfriend 1, boyfriend 2, and so on." Suzuka said.

"Ruka!" Tamaki and Haruhi yelled.

"What?" Ruka looked surprised.

"You can't date multiple men at once! In fact no one said you could date at all!" Tamaki fumed.

"Also it's degrading to change their names to numbers." Haruhi added. "And if you are going to date you know there are rules."

"Rules being no dating!" Tamaki fumed. Haruhi gave him a stern look.

"We will discuss this later tonight. Now can we please get through dinner?" Haruhi said.

They finished dinner and made their way to one of the salons in the estate for family night.

"Now your father and I have a big announcement." Haruhi said.

"Last time you said that, we got Suzuka." Daisuke teased.

"And we still haven't recovered." Ruka added.

"Ok ok," Haruhi held up her hands. "Now the news is…. we're going to Germany." the news was met by silence and blank expressions. "Come on guys say something."

"Is this going to be a castle? With a dungeon and torture chamber and skeletal remains and-"

"Suzuka, I don't know if we will be staying in a castle and if we are I doubt it will have any of those things at this point in time." Haruhi said.

"How long are talking about and when?" Ruka said slowly.

"As soon as possible and I don't know how long." Haruhi said.

"But what about school?" Ruka yelled "I have a social life! If I'm not there, everything will fall apart."

"Ruka, I'm sure that Ouran will survive without you." Tamaki said.

"Now we're going to Germany because as there is an estate that needs to be settled and your father also has business there. Therefore, we are all going together and I don't want to hear any more complaints." Haruhi used her lawyer voice.

* * *

**I hope you are intrigued. I wanted to write about their family, but I wanted to make it more horror film like. But I wanted some fluff and humor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please excuse my type o's again i wrote this chapter in an email and saved it to drafts. I tried to fix as everything. **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The family of 5 rode in car together including the dogs because Suzuka insisted that they come or else she would not and they were all too well aware of how difficult Suzuka could be when she was vowing vengeance or she was bring her wrath upon you. That didn't mean she always got her way, but as Haruhi and Tamaki could already tell this trip was going to be difficult, having Suzuka come peacefully would be less stressful.

"Mommy, are we almost there yet?" Suzuka said. She had moments when she sounded like a scholar, but then she turned back into the little girl she was.

"Suzuka, we've only been in the car for 15 minutes." Haruhi smiled. "Why don't you take a nap?"

"I don't want to. I'm too old for naps." Suzuka said in between yawns.

"Here come sit with Daddy." Tamaki said and set Suzuka on his lap. She was a tiny thing. Tamaki held her in his arms as she fell asleep.

"So this place could be a shack in the woods." Ruka said.

"It said a large country manor. I'm sure it's not a shack in the woods." Haruhi said. The twins were teenagers which meant they were acting like moody teenagers.

The car drove on. The dogs were asleep on the floor of the car. Alexander was a black lab. They had found him as a puppy. He had been abandoned. Suzuka had been 3 years old. She had gotten away from Haruhi and Tamaki when they had taken them out. She had decided to explore the alley. Haruhi and Tamaki about had a heart attack when they couldn't find her.

They finally called her name and her head popped out of the dumpster along with a puppy. It turned out the entire litter was abandoned. So after much crying and pleading from the three children. They took them all home.

Of course they only kept Alexander. The rest of the puppies had been given to the host club members' families. The other dog that they had brought with them was Kiesa. She was a Siberian Husky. She had been a gift from a Russian business associate of Tamaki's. He had heard that they had children and decided to bring one of the Siberian Husky puppies that he raised. Kiesa fit right in from the beginning. The third dog they had brought was a large Saint Bernard named Karl. He had been a wedding gift to Haruhi. He was a puppy back then. Now he was getting older and enjoyed spending his time sleeping, but if anyone was threatened he snapped into action. Antoinette had been dead for some time now. She had lived a very long and happy life.

Finally the car went through the nearby village. "Suzuka, where almost there." Haruhi said. Suzuka sat up. They were leaving the town and entering the large forests. It was fall and the forest gave off a feeling of despair. Haruhi had a sudden onset of fear. It was hard to explain it, but it was the feeling a mother got when her children were in danger.

They finally reached a clearing and could see the house. It was a huge stone manor. Just like and stereotypical one that you would read about in a Jane Austin novel. The servants stood outside to greet them. The car came to a stop and the family got out.

"Welcome, we are honored to serve you." The head house keeper said. "I am Mrs. Hensen the head housekeeper."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Haruhi shook her hand. "As you probably already know, I'm Haruhi Suou. This is my husband Tamaki." Haruhi motioned to Tamaki.

"Nice to meet you." Tamaki shook Mrs. Hensen's hand.

"And these are our three children, Daisuke, Ruka, and Suzu...ka?" Haruhi turned and noticed that her youngest had already disappeared. "Excuse me for a moment." Haruhi turned to her family. "Where's Suzuka?"

"How are we suppose to know?" Ruka shrugged.

"She was standing with the two of you. You didn't see where she went?" Tamaki asked.

"We didn't even know she was gone." Daisuke answered.

"Suzuka?" Haruhi called. "Suzuka?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Suou, she may be exploring the grounds. If you like we can start with a tour of the grounds while we look for her." Mrs. Hensen suggested.

"I guess that would work." Haruhi said and they set out.

Mrs. Hensen showed them the gardens and the stables and terraces. "Now down here is the lake." She pointed to the massive lake far from the rest of the house.

"Thats very far." Tamaki squinted into the distance. "How much land does the estate sit on?"

"The village that you past borders the estate. The boundaries are just past the forests, which as you can see go on for miles." She motioned.

"Is that Suzuka down there?" Daisuke pointed to a small figure by the water's edge.

Haruhi cuffed her hands and called. "Suzuka!" The figure turned and waved to them.

"Of course she would go straight for the most dangerous area." Tamaki sighed. "I'll go down and see what she's up to."

"Why don't we all go down." Haruhi turned to Mrs. Hensen. "Is that alright?"

"It's your house, if you would like to go down there then we can go down there." She smiled, but Haruhi could tell it was fake.

It would seem Mrs. Hensen did not want to go anywhere near that lake. But why? To Haruhi it was very creepy, but to Mrs. Hensen who had been working here for many many years, she should be use to its presence.

They made their way down. Haruhi could see the dogs now. Suzuka picked up a stick and threw it. Kiesa ran after it, picked it up and brought it back. Alexander splashed around in the water as he tried to play with the geese, which squawked and fluttered around as they tried take off. He did this all the time back home.

"Suzuka, you shouldn't run off like that." Tamaki said. "Mommy and i were very worried." Suzuka picked the stick back up.

"Sorry, but Alexander and Kiesa needed some exercise. Karl wanted to come too, but he decided to take a nap." She gestured over to the large mass of fur that was Karl. His snores rang out over the noise caused by Alexander. Kiesa, who had been whining since their game had been interrupted, began chewing on the stick in Suzuka's hand. Regaining her attention, Suzuka threw the stick again.

"What made you want to come here?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know." Suzuka shrugged. Just then Karl began to snarl and growl. He slowly got up and took on the striking position. A man carrying an ax had made his way towards the group.

"Oh Mr. Hein, this the Suou family." Mrs. Hensen began the introduction. "This is the grounds keeper Mr. Hein."

"Pleasure to meet you." He took his hat off his head and bowed slightly. Karl continued to growl.

"Karl! Stop it!" Haruhi said to the dog. "I'm so sorry. He's usually very lazy, but tends to get aggressive when he feels threatened." She tried to apologized. Karl continued to growl. Suzuka wrapped her arms tightly around the dog.

"He's a friend, Karl. Be nice." She spoke to him as if he were a person. "Excuse me, sir, but would you kindly put the ax down. It would help him calm down." Mr. Hein dropped the ax on the ground. Karl's growls slowed and then stop.

"He must be a good dog." He said. "Just protecting his family. I see you have children..." His gaze went from Ruka and Daisuke to Suzuka. He seemed to furrow his brow upon looking at her.

Tamaki walked over to her and put his arms around her in a protective embrace. "Is that a problem?" He asked.

Mr. Hein seemed to exchange looks with Mrs. Hensen and then said. "No i was just observing. I didn't mean to be offensive, sir. I should be getting back to work." He turned to leave, but stopped. "I should warn you though. These grounds can be very dangerous. Don't ever stray to far away from the house. The woods are full of many dangers. Many little children have wondered off and either found dead or not at all. That goes for the lake as well." He finally left.

"Please don't be too frightened by him." Mrs. Hensen tried to smooth things over. "But just the same. I would take his warning very seriously. Now let's continue the tour inside."

Haruhi and Tamaki exchanged worried glances. Mrs. Hensen took them inside and showed them the many rooms inside. The great hall was had large columns and a high domed glass ceiling. Its floors were marble. The staircase was large beginning at the bottom and then branching off in two directions. It was bright and airy.

It seemed that the dark depressing atmosphere was left to the outside only. Off to one side was the conservatory (greenhouse). It was full of exotic plants of all kinds. Even a few that looked like they could eat you. Haruhi and Tamaki exchanged a look that said "God, i hope Suzuka doesn't get eaten". Also on that side of the house was an observatory. It toot had a domed ceiling that was painted to resemble the night sky. With the pull of a lever, the old brass gears turned and the ceiling would open up for the telescope.

Next was the library, It was large a three level room. Almost every wall was covered with books. Then there was a music room that seemed to be equipped with any musical instrument invented. Another room had sculptures and paintings of all sizes. The room after that was less of a hit. It seemed to had been a man's hunting lodge, full of animal trophies of all kinds. It was shocking for all of them, but Suzuka seemed to be the most upset. She clung to her father for dear life as she stared in horror.

They quickly moved on to the formal dining room. There was another less formal one. There many more rooms on the first floor. The finished and moved upstairs.

"And this will be little Suzuka's room. This was the nursery." Mrs. Hensen opened the double doors. To reveal what looked like a wonderland. A canopy bed sat over on the one side. It was decked out in delicate white lace. There was a large doll house. In the one corner was a table and chairs. On it was a tea set. Dolls were placed on the chairs along with a few stuffed animals. The room was filled with them. There was a large trunk at the end of the bed that seemed to contain more toys. The shelves held more toys and books. A large almost life like rocking horse sat in the middle of the room.

"Ohh Suzuka, look at your beautiful room." Haruhi placed a hand and Suzuka's shoulder.

"You'll have to plan a tea party and make sure to invite mommy and daddy." Tamaki said. Suzuka who had been silent finally opened up.

"I'm not a baby. Why do i have to sleep in a nursery?" She pouted. Other than that she loved the room.

Ruka was down the hall a little. Her room also had a canopy bed, but this was one was much much large. It was decked in golds and blues and greens. There was a large dressing table that Ruka gushed over and a large mirror wall.

Daisuke's room had a large map on the wall. Two suits of armor stood on both sides of fire place. Just like the girls' rooms. His had large windows that over looked the back of the house. There was a large telescope by the window.

"Now your suite is in the other wing." Mrs. Hensen said.

"Another wing?" Haruhi said. "I don't think i like being that far from the children. Especially Suzuka. We didn't bring a nanny with us."

"Ruka and Daisuke are right there. If something happens, which I'm sure it won't, they can handle it until we get there." Tamaki put his arm around her as they walked down the hall. They entered the double doors into a large sitting room.

"As you can see this is the sitting area. There is a large balcony that overlooks the property. Through that door." she pointed to the right. "It the bedroom which connect with your bathroom. Just like in the children's rooms." She showed them into the bedroom which was equally large. Even though Haruhi had been married into the Suou family for many years, the extravagance still made her feel uneasy. They came back out to the sitting area. "Is there anything else you need?"

"I think we're alright, thank you so much." Haruhi said.

Mrs. Hensen was about to leave when Suzuka skipped into the room. She saw the balcony and went straight for it and began to climb up on the railing. Tamaki and Haruhi gasped and rushed to stop her before she killed herself.

"Suzuka!" They yelled as Tamaki plucked her from the railing as she tried to stand up.

"Why would you even try to do that?" Haruhi scolded her.

"You know you're not allowed to do that." Tamaki added.

"You never specified which rules apply here." Suzuka found a loophole. "I wanted to get a better look at the church."

"What church?" Haruhi asked.

"That one right there." Suzuka pointed. Just then the bells rang out. Far past the lake out, out in the forests was a clearing where a church appeared to sit. It was hard to tell its size. "There's a cemetery there as well."

"Mrs. Hensen is that church apart of the estate?" Tamaki asked. Mrs. Hensen hesitated. She wrung her hands nervously.

"Yes it is." Suzuka answered before her.

"How would you know?" Haruhi asked her.

"Someone told me." Suzuka said.

"Who told you?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know who they were." Suzuka shrugged. Tamaki set her down and sent her on her way suggesting that she have a tea party and they would all come.

Mrs. Hensen left soon after leaving Tamaki and Haruhi alone at last.

"Ugh." Haruhi flopped in one of the cushioned couches. "Things could have been worse. They actually went surprisingly well." Tamaki joined her. He flopped down in the spot next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Just think, there was only one meltdown, about five fights between the children, and the dog behaved fairly well." Tamaki joked.

* * *

**Hope your enjoying the story or at least intrigued enough to keep reading. I'm not a writer so please be gentle when reviewing. **


	3. Chapter 3 Notes

**Chapter 3**

**Notes**: At least some. I might change some of them or not complete them all because I'm lazy.

Because I put a lot of thought into the background of this story, in order for everything to make sense I would have to stray from the plot to explain. (when I say background I mean the host club members and everything about them.)

Therefore I decided to create this chapter to be notes on all of them and what they are doing and characters that will be referred to, but not appear in the story. I do plan to make another story starting with Haruhi and Tamaki getting married and all about the hosts and their families. It will use most of this information, but I might make a few changes.

Tamaki and Haruhi

Of course eventually got married and had children.

**Ruka Anne-Sophie Suou**

**Daisuke Yuzuru Ryoji Suou**

**Suzuka Kotoko Suou**.

From what I have learned in Japanese class middle names are not common in Japanese. But since Tamaki is half French I figured it was ok to give them all middle names. Also my teacher Ishimaru sensei said she wishes she had a middle name. So we gave her She is now Yukako Maria she said she wanted an English one and it sounded pretty and it's easy to in Katakana.

**Riku and Risa**

That part of the story I took from D.N. Angel. They are the twin daughters of Kaoru and Mei. Their oldest son is **Arima** and their youngest son is **Chiaki**. The twins are a year younger than Daisuke and Ruka. Arima is a year old than Daisuke and Ruka. Chiaki is a year older than Suzuka, but she's so advanced she's in his class.

Mori is married and has five sons. All much older except his youngest who is **Sosuke **he is a year older than Suzuka and also in her class.

Kyoya is married and has two sons. One who is also much older and the other **Masaru** (I just really like that name) who is Daisuke's best friend and the sort of love interest of Ruka. He is in the same class with Daisuke and Ruka and is also the same age.

Hikaru is married to a Japanese American who he met in Boston. I'm going to call her **Sookie** Parker. I like Sookie spelled this way, but in Japanese it would probably be Suki. They have a much older son. Their other son is **Keichi**. He was born the same day as Arima and they look identical and of course are best friends and act like their fathers did. Maybe even a little worse.

Honey is married and has three sons who are also much older.


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to mention this. I decided to make Haruhi and Tamaki a little different. But its reasonable. They are parents now and they have grown up and matured and mellowed out. Also kids change you a lot. Haruhi is less spacey because she can't afford to be. As a mother, you have to be alert especially with her children. Please don't mind my type o's.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Haruhi had been very busy with work. They did not have a live in tutor, but one came three times a week. His job was to keep Daisuke and Ruka from falling behind on their work and to keep Suzuka's brain occupied for a few hours.

Haruhi and Tamaki had set up offices to work from. They were near their bedroom and away from any disturbances. The children had their lessons in the library. Everyone seemed to be settling into a routine. Even Haruhi was beginning to get use to the house.

"Ruka." Haruhi called to her eldest daughter. She had been sitting and reading another one of her romance novels.

"What is it, mom?" Ruka put the book down.

"I want you to watch Suzuka for a little bit." Haruhi sat down next her. Ruka frowned.

"Why?" She protested. "Don't you pay someone to do that?" Haruhi saw this coming, but still was not pleased with the answer. She made her children do some chores. She did not want they to grow up not knowing how to work.

"Yes, but I want you to do it today." Haruhi used her lawyer voice. "I thought it would be nice to give the staff a little break. Also this gives you two time to spend some quality time together." Ruka still did not look convinced.

Haruhi sighed. "Apparently you and Daisuke like to forget, but you father and I remember it very well. The one family night where you and your brother begged for us to give you a little brother or sister."

"Ok we may have said that." Ruka answered.

"And that you two would be the best older siblings in the world and look out for her and play with her." Haruhi was laying it on thick. As a mother, she had to learn the tricks of the trade.

"Alright, I'll go watch her." Ruka got up and left her book on the bed. Haruhi picked it up and scanned the title. "The Chamber." She looked where Ruka had left off at.

_She ran and ran through the dark forests. Night crept in and so did the fog. She had to make it back to manor to warn Federico. "Oh my sweet Federico, please be alright." Her heart raced. …. She climbed the stone steps and raced to the room…. He caught her around waist. _

_ "My princess, you're so cold." He embraced her, his hands stroking her face and torso. "What beautiful lips. Do they tremble for me?" He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He ripped off her gown and corset. _

_ "Oh Federico." She moaned.- _

"What are you reading, Haruhi?" Tamaki came up behind her. His sudden appearance startled her and the book slipped from her hands. Tamaki reached down and picked it up.

"Oh it's only you." Haruhi breathed again. Her hand pressed to her chest.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He laughed. "Must be a good book to keep your attention." He began to scan the page she had been on. "Oh Haruhi, I never would have suspected you to read these kinds of novels. What would Ranka say?" he teased.

"I wouldn't worry about that because it belongs to Ruka." Haruhi glared. The color drained from Tamaki's face. After recovering from his shock, Tamaki began to shake with anger. "No daughter of mine will ever be permitted to read such.. such.. She just won't!" He fumed

"Also remember this; Suzuka has been reading Ruka's romance novels as well." Haruhi said calmly. Tamaki began to cry.

"My poor little angel! Her mind has been corrupted." He suddenly calmed down and then cheered up. "Wait! She's only 8 years old. She won't know what sex is or understand any of this."

"Wrong." Haruhi sighed. "She's known about sex since she began to speak."

"What?" Tamaki spazed.

"Well this is Suzuka we are talking about and she was going to find out one way or another. So I informed her." Haruhi acted as if it was nothing. "I'm glad she asked me first and not you. I spent months trying to explain it to the twins after your version."

"They were 6 years old. I think my version worked well." Tamaki huffed.

"I was pregnant." Haruhi said. "They wanted to know why mommy was getting bigger. Believe me it was not easy trying to explain that mommy didn't eat the baby after you're "Babies come from a magical land over the rainbow where they grow from flowers and then the stork delivers them to the mommy and daddy." So of course when I explain that the baby was inside of me, they freaked out."

"I still gave Daisuke a man to man talk." Tamaki said.

"Of course you did, honey." She gave him a pat on the arm. After Tamaki had given Daisuke "the talk", he had to ask his grandfather Yuzuru what Tamaki had meant. She did not have to let him know about that one though. "And I will give Ruka a firm talking to in regards to this kind of literature."

Ruka ran around the yard with Suzuka. "I'm going to catch you." Ruka said as Suzuka giggled and laughed. They had already been playing for a good hour and a half. "I think I need a break."

"You can't be tired already." Suzuka stopped.

"Suzuka, we've be about all over this place. I chased you through the garden and through the head maze. I even chased you around the house. I need a break." She flopped down on the grass and closed her eyes.

"Hey Suzuka,…" Ruka sat up. Suzuka was nowhere in sight. "Oh crap." She got up quickly and began to search for her. "Suzuka? Where are you?" she called out. Ruka realized that she had probably wondered into the woods.

She walked along the edge of the forest looking for some sign of her. She noticed a narrow slightly over grown trail. "She probably went down this. Go figure." She grumbled. She pushed back branches and brambles.

She liked hiking and camping, but she still hated bugs and dirt and getting sweaty. She now hated thorn bushed that caught her hair and snagged her sweater. The trail ended and Ruka reached a clearing. There was a small pond in the center of it. A large tree that had fallen over, lay across the water creating a bridge.

Suzuka was crouched over by the water. Ruka was fuming at this point. "Suzuka!" she yelled. This startled her and she quickly stood up and faced her older sister. "What did everyone say?"

"Not to run off in the woods." Suzuka said as she clutch a giant frog in her hands.

"And look at where we are." Ruka motioned around her.

"Technically I didn't run. I walked." Suzuka shot back.

"Whatever, let's just get back before mom finds out." Ruka picked leaves out of her hair.

"mhm mm hm." Suzuka started to hum. Ruka stopped and watch her.

"That's a pretty song." She said. "Where did you learn it?"

"From a lady." Suzuka said and released the frog into the water.

"Which lady?" Ruka asked. "Mrs. Hensen?"

"No." She answered. She climbed onto the fallen tree and was walking across it slowly.

"One of the servants?" Ruka asked again.

"Nope." She said. Ruka was starting to get annoyed by this guessing game.

"Who taught you that song?" Ruka huffed. Suzuka sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It was Ligeia" and she went back to humming.

"Hey!" Daisuke came into the clearing accompanied by Kiesa and Alexander. "What are you two doing out here? It's time for lunch."

"Suzuka ran off and I guess I lost track of the time." Ruka said. "Suzuka, let's go-" Suzuka screamed as she fell into the murky water. "Suzuka!" Ruka cried as she and Daisuke rushed over to her.

The long branches of the tree held her under. They desperately tried to reach her. She was caught. Her little limbs flared in the water as she struggled to get free, but could not. Her face was turning blue. The water was cold.

Daisuke was about to jump in when a woman appeared. She had a long pole with her. She walked over to where they were and began to push Suzuka under.

"What the hell are you doing?" screamed Daisuke.

"Stop! You're hurting her!" cried Ruka. The woman pushed her aside.

"Get out of my way." She snapped. Daisuke jumped into the water. The woman continued to push Suzuka under. By doing so she had freed her from the branches. Daisuke was able to grab her and pull her to the surface.

"Is she breathing?" Ruka sobbed. Daisuke placed her on the ground. He bent over and listened to her chest.

"Damn it." He swore and began rescue breathing. Her face and lips were a bluish purple. "Come on, Suzuka." He said and blew more air into her lungs. Suzuka coughed. Daisuke turned her over onto her side as she threw up the water she had swallowed.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

"Thank god." Ruka said with relief. Daisuke was cradling Suzuka in his arms now. He looked up at the woman and smiled.

"We are very grateful; please allow us to repay you." He said to her.

"Yes, thank you. Our parents will want to thank you also." Ruka said. "What is your name?

"I'm Mrs. Hein." The woman said. "We should get you warm. Please come with me." She led them to a small stone house at the edge of the estate. She handed Daisuke some dry clothes and ordered him to change, while she and Ruka dried off Suzuka.

"So you're the groundskeeper's wife?" Daisuke asked. He sat down now dressed in slightly baggy jeans and a sweater. "Who do these belong to he asked?  
Mrs. Hein poured the hot tea. "They were my son's. He's away at the University." She explained. "He was close to your size at that age."

"Is Suzuka going to be alright?" Ruka asked. Mrs. Hein had put Suzuka in her bedroom to sleep.

"She'll be fine. Just let her rest." Mrs. Hein handed her a cup and saucer.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Ligeia would it?" Ruka asked. Mrs. Hein looked surprised.

"Why, no its not. Why do you ask?" She said slowly.

"Suzuka was humming this song and she said Ligeia taught it to her. Who is Ligeia?" Ruka asked. Mrs. Hein seemed uncomfortable by this question.

If it's something you'd rather not discuss.." Daisuke said.

"No. You must hear this." She said softly. "It is important. Ligeia was an evil woman. The original mistress of the house long long ago. She had an obsession with beauty and youth. She wanted to stay young forever."

Daisuke and Ruka exchanged looks and Mrs. Hein continued. "She began by killing her maids, but when she realized she was still aging, she thought it best to go younger. So she began to steal the young children and drain them of their blood.

"She killed only three before she was stopped. Her brother banished her from the house and the town, in an uproar, captured her and killed her. They buried her in the family plot. You are safe in the town and house unless she is invited in because outside the grounds she has no power."

"Power?" Ruka asked.

"The children that wander into the woods alone are defenseless against her. She seems to have taken a hold on your sister. She is confined to the estate grounds. If you leave this place immediately she will be safe. But if you wait too long, her hold will grow stronger and no matter where you go she will be there until she claims your sister's life."

Just then the door opened. Haruhi and Tamaki rushed inside.

"What happened?" she asked anxiously and examined her children. "We were told there was an accident and to come quickly." Tamaki joined in the examining of the children.

"Where's Suzuka?" he asked panic setting in. "Is she..?" he tried to speak.

"We're fine." Daisuke tried to pull away from his parents. "Suzuka is sleeping."

"What happened?" Haruhi asked again, but this time used her lawyer voice to make sure she got answers.

"Well.. I was watching Suzuka. We were running around for so long I had to sit down for a sec. When I looked up, she was gone. So I followed this trail and I found her by this pond. Daisuke showed up and then she fell in. She was caught by the branches and so Mrs. Hein was able to free her." Ruka said really fast "Please don't be mad. I didn't mean to let her run off."

"I'm not mad." Haruhi said sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"You look mad." Daisuke said. "Dad, you seem really calm." Tamaki had been very quiet.

"There's not use in getting upset at this moment." Tamaki said. "Everyone is fine. I'll just go get Suzuka and we can head back to the house." Mrs. Hein led Tamaki to the bedroom.

"Mom," Ruka said quietly. "When can we go home?"

"You heard your father." She said. "He's going to get Suzuka and then we're heading back."

"No I mean. Real home." Ruka said.

"Ruka, where is this coming from? We were all doing so well." Haruhi placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I know you must feel home sick, but it's not so bad here." Tamaki emerged carrying a sleeping Suzuka.

"We all ready?" he asked. The family headed out the door. As Ruka and Daisuke were about to leave Mrs. Hein stopped them and whispered.

"Remember what I said." She whispered to them. Ruka and Daisuke walked out the door in silence.

The wind picked up and blew as they stepped outside. "It's certainly windy isn't it?" Haruhi commented.

"Hmm reminds me of my childhood." Tamaki said. "Halloween is coming."

"I know we should have a party for the entire village." Haruhi said. "A Halloween party. With all kinds of games. Like when we were first married and spent that year traveling Europe."

"Ruka, Daisuke?" Tamaki turned to the twins. "What's with the long faces?"

"Don't you two think a party would be nice?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah.." Ruka said. She was looking at the ground.

"Sure sounds like fun." Daisuke sighed as he walked with his hands in his pockets.

They made it back and Suzuka was put to bed. They made their way down to the less formal dining room for lunch. Haruhi and Tamaki watched from the doorway as Ruka and Daisuke seemed to drag themselves to their chairs.

"What is going on with those two?" Haruhi said. "They were acting normal this morning. Ruka and Daisuke bickered over love life things. Ruka whined about watching Suzuka. Everything they normally do."

"Do you think it's because of the accident?" Tamaki said. "They're acting like someone is dying."

"Ruka was asking me when we could go home to Japan." Haruhi said. "They couldn't have become that home sick so soon?"

"I know it's not easy to be away from everyone, but it's not like this is the first time they've ever been away from Japan. We've traveled many times." Tamaki said. They entered the dining room.

As they ate, Tamaki and Haruhi paid close attention to Ruka and Daisuke. They were so quiet. Tamaki couldn't stand to see his children so clearly upset and not know what to do.

"Alright let's hear it." Tamaki said. He set his fork down. "What is going on? Are you home sick? Are you upset over Suzuka? What's wrong?"

Ruka and Daisuke looked up. They exchanged looks and then Ruka began. "At Pond Suzuka said something weird…"

"Weird?" Haruhi asked.

"Well she was humming this song. It was pretty so I asked her where she learned it." Ruka paused. "She said from a lady and so of course I had to guess and eventually she said it was from Ligeia."

"Ligeia…?" Haruhi repeated. "What an interesting name. It's from an Edgar Allen Poe story."

"You don't seem concerned?" Daisuke asked.

"Should I be? You know Suzuka. She must have made it up and said it was Ligeia. She reads so much that she shouldn't that's probably where she got the name." Haruhi said.

"But mom, Mrs. Hein said there was a Ligeia. She was witch from long ago and she lived here and she killed the children. She said that she haunts the grounds and causes the little children to disappear and die!" Ruka yelled.

"Ruka, Mrs. Hein was probably just telling you a story." Tamaki said. "It was probably to scare you and keep you from going in the woods. Don't take it so seriously."

"But she lived in this house." Ruka said.

"I've seen no record of her ever living here. I looked over the copies of the family tree and there is no Ligeia." Haruhi said.

"If she was what they said she is. They wouldn't want to acknowledge her." Daisuke added.

"Mrs. Hein said she was after Suzuka." Ruka finally said. This certainly caught Tamaki and Haruhi's attention. "She said that if we don't leave soon her hold on Suzuka will strengthen and then when we finally leave there is nothing we can do. She will eventually kill Suzuka!"

"Ruka!" Tamaki and Haruhi said.

"Do you really think it was all just a story to scare us now?" Ruka's voice was quivering.

"Are you sure you heard her right?" Haruhi said. "You're not exactly use to German."

"That's what she said!" Daisuke yelled.

"There is no need to yell at the table." Tamaki said.

"But you're not listening to us!" Daisuke said.

"We are listening, but we think the two of you are getting carried away. No more talk about Ligeia or what Mrs. Hein said." Haruhi used her lawyer voice and put an end to the topic.

Ruka pushed her plate aside and set her napkin down. "May I be excused?" she got up and left.

"I'm not hungry either." Daisuke followed.

* * *

**Hope your enjoying the story. Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Haruhi had been paying closer attention since that night. Maybe she had been right from the beginning. That feeling that something was watching her family, she did not want to seem paranoid.

"Suzuka?" Haruhi said.

"Yes, Mommy?" She looked up from her drawing.

"Who is Ligeia?" She asked. "You told Ruka that Ligeia taught you a song."

"She's the lady from the woods." Suzuka said as if it were nothing.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi sat down on the floor next to her daughter. "She's from the woods?"

"Well that's where she stays." Suzuka said and continued to draw.

"I see. So how did you meet her?" Haruhi wanted answers.

"I heard her singing." Suzuka said. "So I followed it and I found the pond."

"How did you know her name was Ligeia?" she asked

"I asked." Suzuka answered.

"What does she look like?" Haruhi asked.

"I really don't know. I've never seen her." Suzuka said.

"But you spoke to her?" Haruhi was confused.

"Well I followed her voice and when I got to the pond it stopped so I asked "who are you?" and she answered "Ligeia" and that was it." Suzuka said. "And then I went to catch the huge frogs there and then Ruka showed up later."

"But you never saw her?" Haruhi asked. Suzuka sighed.

"No, mommy. I didn't see her." Suzuka put her pencil down and stood up. "I'm bored. Daddy promised he would play with me today."

"Did he? Well you two should have fun." Haruhi said as she helped Suzuka gather up the paper and pencils from the floor. "What did you plan to play?"

"We're going dance!" Suzuka cheered. "I found these songs and we're going to dance to them!"

"Where's my little angel?" Tamaki said. Suzuka was the little Angel and Ruka was the Princess. "Who I can't wait to play with." He appeared in the room.

"Yay! You're here!" Suzuka smiled and grabbed Tamaki's arm and pulled him over to the chest by her bed.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two." Haruhi walked down the hallway to Ruka's room.

Ruka sat on her bed reading another book. "Can I come in?" Haruhi asked. Ruka looked up. It had been three days and she and Daisuke were still upset at their parents. "I think we need to talk."

"About what?" Ruka asked.

"Well there are a few things I need to mention. One being your choice in reading materials." Haruhi picked up the book Ruka was reading. "I understand you are growing up, but these kinds of books really aren't appropriate."

"What's wrong with them?" she asked.

"They'er trashy." Haruhi said bluntly. "You're not allowed to read these kinds of things. Romance novels ok, but these are just too mature for you. You father about had a heart attack when he saw it."

"Dad saw that?" Ruka paled.

"Yes." Haruhi said. "And don't forget you have a little sister who likes to observe you and read your books. I don't want her picking up anymore inappropriate terms and behavior. The other thing I wanted to say has to do with the other night."

"So you believe us?" Ruka looked surprised.

"I'm concerned." Haruhi said. "So your father and I are going to try and finish our business by the end of the month and return home."

"So you don't believe us." Ruka's face fell.

"I didn't say that." Haruhi corrected. "I just think that we'd all be better off back in Japan." She got up and left as she made her way back down the hallway she paused by Suzuka's room.

She and Tamaki were dressed in pink tutus. She was twirling around the room to the music. Tamaki was trying to keep up. "Ok now that we're warmed up. The real dancing begins."

"The real dancing?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes I have choreographed several routines for us. Just do what I do." Suzuka instructed. She ran over to the speakers that her ipod we plugged into. "Ok ready." She pressed play and the music came on. Haruhi had pulled out her phone and decided to record them.

Do you remember the 21st night of September?  
Love was changing the mind of pretenders  
While chasing the clouds away

Suzuka danced. She twirled and kicked out her legs and raised her arms. Tamaki was behind her trying his best to copy her movements. They did not see Haruhi watching them. She placed a hand over her mouth to keep her from laughing.

Our hearts were ringing  
In the key that our souls were singing.  
As we danced in the night,  
Remember - how the stars stole the night away, yeah yeah yeah.

Hey hey hey,  
Ba de ya - say do you remember  
Ba de ya - dancing in September  
Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day

Ba duda, ba duda, ba duda, badu  
Ba duda, badu, ba duda, badu  
Ba duda, badu, ba duda

My thoughts are with you  
Holding hands with your heart to see you  
Only blue talk and love,  
Remember - how we knew love was here to stay

Now December found the love that we shared in September.  
Only blue talk and love,  
Remember - the true love we share today

Hey hey hey  
Ba de ya - say do you remember  
Ba de ya - dancing in September  
Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day...there was a  
Ba de ya - say do you remember  
Ba de ya - dancing in September  
Ba de ya - golden dreams were shiny days

Now our bell was ringing, aha  
Our souls were singing.  
Do you remember every cloudy day - yau !

There was a  
Ba de ya - say do you remember  
Ba de ya - dancing in September  
Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day...there was a  
Ba de ya - say do you remember  
Ba de ya - dancing in September  
Ba de ya - golden dreams were shiny days

Ba de ya de ya de ya  
Ba de ya de ya de ya  
Ba de ya de ya de ya - De ya... X2

"And pose!" Suzuka said as she posed like Sailor Moon. Tamaki quickly tried to copy her.

"How did daddy do?" Tamaki asked. Suzuka looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well let me put it this way," Suzuka placed her hand his shoulder. "Don't quit your day job." And she turned and skipped off past Haruhi. "Hi mommy." Tamaki who had plopped down on the floor, sat up and looked at the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" he began to turn read with embarrassment.

"Since the warm up." Haruhi tried to suppress her laughter. She had sent the video to Anne-Sophie.

"Ha ha, go ahead laugh all you want." Tamaki said as he pulled off the tutu. "It's all in the job of parenthood. If I remember correctly, when you were pregnant with Suzuka, Ruka made you twirl batons with her. You dropped yours and couldn't bend over to pick it up."

"You've made your point." Haruhi scowled.

"Oh and in fact you ended up squatting down and then falling on your butt and couldn't get up." Tamaki smiled.

"Yes yes and Mori saved the day by picking me up and setting me on my feet." Haruhi said. Tamaki reached down and kissed her.

"We're amazing parents." He said as she hooked her arm through his.

"Yes, the cycle of embarrassment." She said. "We embarrass ourselves for the amusement of our children and then once they get older we embarrass them for our own amusement."

"I wonder how we'll be able to do that with Suzuka. I'd almost be afraid of what she'd do." Tamaki said.

"We still have some time to figure that one out. Assuming she doesn't morph into college graduate over night." Haruhi teased.

"Our baby is growing up." Tamaki's voice cracked.

"Yeah she is." Haruhi smiled and hugged his arm as they continued down the hallway.

* * *

**Hope you like please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Ruka walked the house. She was playing with Suzuka again. With the memory of last time fresh in her mind, Ruka had suggested they play in the house. They were playing hide and seek. She was it, while Daisuke and Suzuka were hiding.

She walked down the halls and through the many rooms. She came to a set of doors she had not paid much attention to before. The house was strange. There some unusual elements to it. She opened the doors and walked in.

She gasped in amazement. The room was octagonal in shape. The walls were mirrors and the floor appeared to be glass in a star like pattern. It reminded Ruka of looking into a glass of water and at the design at the bottom of it. A large crystal chandelier hung in the center. Long strands of crystal branched out from it and to the other smaller lights making a beautiful glittering web.

Ruka walked around she spotted a knob on one the glass panes. It was a cupboard. It opened up to expose organ pipes and strings and drums. There was a paper scroll lying next to it.

"I think you go here…" Ruka picked it up and placed it on the spool. She hooked the paper through. The gears that surrounded it gleamed like pure silver. She spotted the crank and turned it. It clicked and then stopped. She backed away as the instruments began to move and play.

She twirled around in the center of the room to the music. "May I have this dance, fair maiden?" she said and then turned "Yes, you may kind sir." She giggled and pretended she was waltzing. At least until the doors slammed shut.

She stopped dancing and froze. Everything looked the same. The lights dimmed and the music became faster and faster. She ran around the room frantically searching for the door. Her reflection was gone now. In its place were small children with pale faces and blue lips.

They held out their hands. Their emotionless faces. The mouthed the words help. Ruka began to tremble and cry. "I don't know how to help you. I don't know what to do." She said. Suddenly she spotted Suzuka. She looked like the dead children with her out stretched asking for help.

Ruka placed her hands on her head and screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Haruhi was sitting at Tamaki's desk. They were in the middle of a conference call. "Yes it was in the contract. Article IV section B sub section 2A…."

"So the staff would like improved benefits?" Tamaki asked. "I have no problem with that. Why is it an issue.?..."

After several hours, the day's work had been accomplished. Haruhi slouched in her chair and sighed. Tamaki leaned back and rubbed his temples.

"Done. We're making progress." Tamaki said.

"It's been so quiet. No one coming to pull us away because the children were fighting or someone was sick or bleeding, I wonder if it will last." Haruhi mused.

"Well maybe it's about time to go check in on them." Tamaki stood up and stretched.

"You're right. We did not eat lunch with them today." She got up and took his arm and they walked down the hallway. She spotted one of the foremen. "Ah Franz, where are the children?"

"And the dogs for that matter?" Tamaki asked looking around.

"I believe Master Daisuke and Lady Ruka and Lady Suzuka are playing hide and seek. As for the dogs, I last saw Alexander outside chasing the geese. Kiesa I believe is with Master Daisuke, and Karl is sleeping in the green room in the sunlight."

"Thank you." Haruhi as she and Tamaki continued on. "Maybe I shouldn't be so worried."

"Worried?" Tamaki asked.

"Well what Ruka and Daisuke said." Haruhi explained. "They just seemed so disturbed by it. It's not like them. At least at this age."

Tamaki was silent."Do you think they were over reacting?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure." He paused. "I asked the some of the staff about it, but they did not know. Not that many are from around here. I tried to inquire in town, but it seemed that no one wished to speak of it."

"I don't believe in ghosts." Haruhi said. "But at the same time I can't deny their existence."

"We'll be leaving as soon as possible." Tamaki said. "We shouldn't worry too much. I'm sure nothing will happen."

Just then a blood curdling scream echoed through the house. They stopped dead in their tracks. The everyone emerged from the rooms to investigate.

"That was Ruka!" Haruhi cried.

"Where did it come from?" Tamaki demanded from a maid.

"It sounded like it was from the east wing." She stammered. Haruhi and Tamaki rushed off.

"Ruka?" Haruhi and Tamaki called out.

"Lady Ruka?" the servants called out.

Tamaki and Haruhi opened the set of doors. Inside was Ruka curdled up in a ball crying. "Ruka!" They cried and rushed to her.

"Ruka? What happened?" Tamaki tried to soothe her. Ruka shook her head she did not want to look up. Her hands were firmly planted over her eyes.

"No, I don't want to see them." Ruka cried. "They're all dead. Even Suzuka." Tamaki and Haruhi exchanged confused looks. "Suzuka's dead." She cried.

"Suzuka's dead?" Haruhi felt herself begin to panic. She looked around the room hoping to see her baby standing there. She turned to the staff. "Where are my other children? Go find them." She ordered.

Tamaki scooped Ruka up in his arms and carried her to her room. Suzuka came skipping down the hallway followed by Alexander.

"Suzuka!" Haruhi cried. She felt so relived. "Look Ruka, Suzuka is just fine." Ruka stopped crying and looked up. She grabbed her sister and began to shake.

"Don't scare me like that!" She yelled.

"What?" Suzuka tried to pull away. "I didn't do anything!" Ruka continued to shake her violently.

"This is your fault!" She cried. "She followed you! You let her in! We're all screwed because of you!"

"Ruka!" Haruhi and Tamaki yelled. Tamaki pulled Ruka's hands off Suzuka.

"What in the world is going on?" Haruhi said as Suzuka glared at her sister.

"That woman is going to keep coming after us until she gets what she wants!" Ruka cried. "It's her fault!" She pointed at Suzuka.

"Enough talk about this woman." Tamaki said. "You can't speak that way to you sister!"

"You must have accidently locked yourself in." Haruhi tried to reason. "Maybe you should get some rest."

"What's everyone yelling about?" Daisuke wandered in with Kiesa.

"Ruka just had a little bit of a scare that's all." Haruhi said.

"It was that woman." Ruka said. "She locked me in."

"But I thought the house was safe. I thought she couldn't get in?" Daisuke began to panic.

"She let her in." Ruka pointed to Suzuka. "It's too late now."

"I thought we made it clear. No more of this." Haruhi said. "Ruka needs to rest. Why don't we have Karl stay with you." The large Saint Bernard hoped onto the bed and sprawled out. Haruhi leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and then ushered everyone else out.

This was turning into a nightmare. She didn't know what to do. To acknowledge that there was something sinister going on or to brush it off as hysteria or the act of a wild imagination.

"Suzuka?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes daddy?" She looked up at him.

"Is something going on?" He asked her. His voice full of concern. She looked at him thoughtfully and shook her head.

"No not at all." She turned and scurried to her bedroom. Alexander and Kiesa followed after her.

* * *

**Hope you're liking the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8

* * *

**

_ Tamaki found himself walking through the house. It was so quiet and empty. He headed towards Suzuka's room. The hallway became distorted. He arrived at the doorway and peered inside. _

_ "Suzuka, is everything alright?" He asked. He couldn't see her. Where was she? _

_ "Of course, daddy." The voice came from behind him. He turned to face her. She raised a finger to her lips. "Sshh. If your too loud, I won't be able to hear her."_

_ "Hear who?" Tamaki asked. _

_ "Ligeia." She smiled. This was not his Suzuka. There seemed to be a dark aura trying to surround and swallow her up. Tamaki reached out to grab his daughter and pull her away from this evil, but as he did so everything changed around him._

_He was now standing by the ruins of a church. Suzuka stood in the dark archway that led inside. He ran to her. "Suzuka!" He cried "Get away from there! It's now safe!" A woman took Suzuka in her embrace. Tamaki suddenly stopped. He was frozen in place. Forced to watch and not be able to protect his baby girl. _

_ "She's mine now." She gave an evil smile as she rested her cheek on Suzuka's. Suzuka held a dead look in her eyes as blood trickled out of her mouth and onto the floor. _

There was a flash of lighting and a clap of thunder. Tamaki sat up straight. He looked at his hands and saw that they were trembling. He ran his hands through his hair and covered his face. "Oh god." He said as his body shook. He realized that he was alone in their bedroom. Where had Haruhi gone?

The wind and rain rattled the windows. An autumn storm. Haruhi still slightly unnerved by thunderstorms, but as she got older she began to see the beauty and mystery of them. To Tamaki her absence during this storm, made him feel even more uneasy.

He got out of bed. He had to go check on his family. He had to make sure they were all safe and sound. As he walked down the hallway, he had a hard time shaking the images of his dream. That woman had taken Suzuka. Suzuka standing there as blood poured from her mouth.

There was rustling sound. He looked up. He could make out a slim figure in, what looked like a gown. Its fabric seemed to float around her. It was Ligeia! Tamaki wasn't going to let her take his daughter away from him.

He snapped into action and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. "What do you want with her?" He growled.

"Tamaki! What the hell?" Haruhi yelled and pulled her arm away from him. She was wearing her normal pajama. Sweat pants and a cami top. She had on her silk robe. That was what Tamaki had seen, not a gown.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki released his grip and then embraced her tightly. "Thank god it's only you."

"Tamaki, what's wrong?" Haruhi said. She was so confused right now. "Did something happen?"

"I had a bad dream and when I woke up you weren't there." He pushed his hair off his forehead. "I guess I got a little worried." He tried to laugh it off.

"A little worried?" Haruhi said. "You about took my arm off. Who did you think I was?"

"I'm sorry." Tamaki said. "This whole Ligeia business is getting to me too." He frowned. "Why are you up?"

"I wanted to check on the children." Haruhi said. "I've been feeling it."

"Feeling what?" Tamaki asked.

"The feeling that something sinister is hanging over us." Haruhi shook. "I don't know how to describe it... But everyone appears to be fine. All sound asleep."

"I still want to see." Tamaki said. He put his arm around Haruhi and they checked the rooms. Daisuke was sleeping like he normally did. His arm hanging off to the side. His mouth slightly open. Kiesa was curled up at end on the bed.

Ruka always slept on her side, the covers tucked around her. Karl snored loudly as he was sprawled out taking up the other side of the bed. They moved on to Suzuka's room. Haruhi had just check on her and she had been in her bed sound asleep.

They opened the door and peered in only to discover Suzuka was not there. "Where is she?" Haruhi said as she pulled back the covers. They searched the room. She was missing.

"She couldn't have gone far." Tamaki said. Haruhi walked to the window. As the lighting flashed, she spotted a familiar silhouette making her way towards the woods.

"Tamaki, look!" she cried. "She heading towards the woods." They raced down stairs. Alexander had been tied to one of the wrought iron chairs on the outside terrace. He sat and howled and whined as he tried to get free.

Tamaki hurried over and unhooked his leash. Alexander took off in the same direction as Suzuka barking frantically. Haruhi and Tamaki fallowed. The rain beat down on them. The wind seemed to blow harder.

"Suzuka!" She called out. They paused and listened for Alexander's barking.

"This way!" Tamaki pointed to the woods edge.

"Do you think she went to that pond again?" Haruhi had to shout over the storm. She and Tamaki huddled close together as they made their way to the secluded path. They pushed through the brush.

The came to the clearing and there stood Suzuka. Alexander seemed to not want to go near her. He frantically barked and circled around her. Haruhi made a mad dash for her. "Suzuka!" She cried and she grabbed her daughter.

Suzuka seemed startled. She looked around frantically as if she were trying to figure out what was going on and why she was there.

"Suzuka! What are you doing?" Haruhi yelled. Suzuka's eyes were wide with confusion and fear.

"Mommy, why did you take me here?" She cried. Suzuka was like her mother. She did not like to be out when there was a storm.

"Suzuka?" Tamaki knelt down in front of her. Alexander continued to bark. Now he turned and seemed to be growling at something in the woods. They turned to look. "Let's just get out of here." Suzuka's whole body was trembling in fear.

Haruhi took her daughter in her arms. "Alexander, come!" She ordered the dog. Tamaki picked up Suzuka and carried her back. Alexander followed after them.

They were met by the concerned staff members that had been awakened during all the commotion. "Is she alright?" asked one of the maids.

"She'll be fine." Tamaki said as he carried her straight to their bedroom.

"Please bring some towels and an extra set of pajamas for Suzuka." Haruhi said. The maids left. Suzuka had fallen asleep. "Don't wake her. Let her sleep." Haruhi said as she brush her daughter's wet hair back. She took a towel and gently dried her off.

With the help of another maid, they changed her clothes without waking her up and put her in their bed. The managed to dry off Alexander who insisted on staying with Suzuka. Haruhi motioned for Tamaki to follow her out to the sitting area.

* * *

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Do you think she was sleep walking?" Tamaki asked. She sat down on the couch in front of the tea tray that the maid had just set down. She poured two steaming cups and fixed them.

"It seems that way." She said as she handed Tamaki his cup. "She would never have gone out in the storm." Haruhi said.

"She has been getting better, but she does not like to be out during a storm." Tamaki added. They stood by the bedroom doorway. Suzuka was sound asleep. Alexander looked up at them and gave a quiet bark as if he were confirming he was on the alert.

"Keep her safe, Alexander." Haruhi said.

"We're counting on you." Tamaki added. "She looked so scared and confused back there."

"She's always acts like she's in control of everything." Haruhi said. "Seeing her like that is so unusual and heart wrenching."

"I don't know if we can continue to deny that something is going on here." Tamaki said as he and Haruhi embraced.

"I know." She said. "I think we need to leave as soon as possible."

"I'll make the arrangement for us to leave for tomorrow." Tamaki said.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Haruhi was sifting through papers. "Mrs. Suou, the staff has gathered." One of the maids informed her.

"Thank you." She nodded and got up. "Tamaki, is everything ready?"

"Yes. We will be on the flight home tonight." He told her as they walked to the great hall. They walked down the steps to where everyone was gathered.

"Thank you all for the work you have done." Haruhi said. "You have made our stay comfortable, but it is necessary for us to return to Japan immediately."

"Mrs. Suou, I must speak with you." Mr. Hein said. The staff dispersed as everyone went back to work.

"Yes, Mr. Hein?" Haruhi said.

"I think you two should come with me." He said. He led them back to his house where is wife was waiting to greet them.

"Mrs. Suou, I would like to ask you about last night." She said as she poured the tea. "I saw all of you last night."

"Yes. There was an incident." Haruhi said.

"But we're leaving tonight." Tamaki said. Mrs. Hein put her cup down and frowned.

"I'm afraid that won't solve anything." She said. "Ligeia has already attached herself to your daughter. Where ever you go, she will follow you. Until she takes her life away."

"I don't know where you get off telling me my daughter is going die, that some ghost is going to kill her!" Haruhi yelled.

"I'm telling you so you can try and save your daughter." Mrs. Hein said. "I've seen it happen many times before. Your daughter had two close calls. Things are only going to get worse. You are already starting to lose her."

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki was mortified.

"Slowly she will pull away from the world around her. What she holds dear will become meaningless. Ligeia will begin to take control over her. She will not remember anything that occurred when this happens. The death will come in a tragic way whether it be an accident or illness."

"We're leaving tonight. The arrangements have been made." Haruhi stood up.

"You try and take her away. It will only get worse." Mrs. Hein said. "Ligeia will not allow it."

Haruhi stormed out of the house.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Daisuke and Ruka had no knowledge of what had occurred that night. Their mother had asked them to keep an eye on Suzuka. They had decided to go horseback riding.

"Hey, let's check out the ruins." Daisuke said. He turned his horse and headed up the path.

"Ruka," Suzuka spoke up. Ruka turned to face her. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not." Ruka said. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just upset."

"Because of Ligeia?" Suzuka said.

"Yes." Ruka was beginning to hate that name. "Suzuka, you shouldn't talk to her. Don't even acknowledge her." Ruka warned.

"Are you afraid of her?" Suzuka asked with her usual curious expression.

"Yes I am." Ruka answered.

"Hmm interesting." She said and rode off done the path after Daisuke.

Ruka should not have been surprised by that remark, but something about it did not sit well with her.

They continued up the path that rode along the lake and finally made it to the chapel ruins. They dismounted and stood back and stared.

"Looks kind of ominous." Daisuke said.

"It looks dangerous…." Ruka said eyeing the fallen stones. She turned to Suzuka, but she was already gone. "Suzuka?" she turned around trying to find her.

"How does she do that?" Daisuke said. "I mean she's always right next to us and then she disappears!"

They decided to walk around the outside to see if they could spot her. They tied the horses up and made their way around the old church.

"Maybe she went through here?" Daisuke said as he pointed to the crumbling stone wall and archway. The approached the entrance. Two large old rusted iron gates stood. Ruka pushed on the one. It screeched as it opened.

"This must be the cemetery." Ruka said.

"Look at all the headstone. Some are so ornate." Daisuke commented.

"There's something that's been bugging me." Ruka said.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked.

"Well you remember the first day." She began. "There were bells in the distance. They were coming from here."

"Yeah I remember." Daisuke said.

"This place seems to be deserted." She said. "Who and why would they ring the bells?"

"Maybe it was someone playing a prank or the wind." Daisuke said as they walked through the graves. "I don't see here…." Daisuke scanned the cemetery, but there was bi sign of Suzuka.

Just then the bell began to ring startling Ruka and Daisuke. "I wasn't expecting that." He panted as his heart began to slow back down to normal.

"Maybe its, Suzuka." Ruka said. "Should we go in?"

Daisuke hesitated. He did not want to go in that place, but they had to find Suzuka. He sighed "Unfortunately yes…" they approached the dark opening.

"Suzuka?" Ruka called out.

"Suzuka, stop playing around." Daisuke called out. They entered. The churched seemed to be fairly stable structurally wise. The beams were still intact. Most of the stones were in place. Rays of light shined down through the holes in the high ceiling.

It was modest in size, but .still fairly large for a church on a country estate. Most of the old pews were gone and the pulpit was rotting away. The large stained glass windows were cracked and broken.

"Where's the bell tower?" Ruka asked.

"I don't know. How am I suppose to know?" Daisuke argued.

"Oh well sorry. You act like a know it all so much I forget that you really aren't that smart." She crossed her arms and turned away.

"Hey!" Daisuke yelled. "I'm not the one that goes around giggling and flipping her hair like an idiot. Is that a reflection of your actually IQ?"

"You're just jealous because you're a social dud and get a date to save your life." Ruka retorted.

"I am not a social dud. Girls find me attractive and in fact a few have thrown themselves at me." Daisuke said. "I am popular, but it's not important to me. Besides you should comment on be not asking out Risa."

"Oh and whys that?" she asked her arms still crossed.

"Because you can't get Masaru to ask you out." Daisuke laughed. "In fact you can't even get him to pay attention to you."

Ruka began to turn red. "Why would I care about Masaru?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because he's the only guy who doesn't seem to fall head over heels when you walk in a room or speak and that bugs you." Daisuke teased her. Before Ruka could respond, they heard eerie organ music begin to play.

* * *

**I hope you guys are liking the story. please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Oh god this is so cliché!" Ruka cried out.

"What?" Daisuke looked confused. "That's what bothers you?"

"Well in the movies, when the characters enter the creepy building they begin to hear the organ music. Then they follow it and meet an untimely demise!" Ruka explained.

"I see your point…" Daisuke said. His voice shaking slightly. "As much as I would like to run in the opposite direction, we have to find Suzuka."

"Oh!" Ruka exclaimed. "I almost forgot about her. Mom and Dad will flip if we come back without her." The two decided to follow the music. They found old stairs and began to go up. They walked down a small hallway. The music grew louder the closer they got.

Daisuke pushed open a door and there sitting on the bench in front of the old organ sat Suzuka. She continued to play the eerie melody. Daisuke and Ruka seemed paralyzed. They stood rooted to their spot in silence.

Suzuka finished her song. She turned to face them. "So what did you think?" she asked.

"What did we think?" Ruka couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You know what I think, I think you stop running off on your own!" she yelled.

"Didn't you hear us calling you?" Daisuke asked. Suzuka seemed to look annoyed by these questions.

"We're you scared?" she got up and walked to them. She looked curiously up at their faces.

"What does that matter?" Daisuke wasn't in the mood to play Suzuka's games today. "Come on we're leaving."

"But I don't want to. I want to keep playing." Suzuka pouted.

"Too bad." He said. He took her arm and began to leave.

"I'm not leaving!" She cried and resisted.

"Suzuka, cut it out!" Daisuke continued to pull.

"No!" She screamed. She continued to scream and struggle.

"Daisuke, if you keep pulling her arm like that, your going to hurt her!" Ruka said.

"Fine." He said. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She continued to scream and kick. "Now lets get out of here."

They managed to get out of the church. "How are you going to ride with her like that?" Ruka asked. Daisuke place Suzuka on the grass. The sky was beginning to turn dark. The thunder rumbled in the background.

"You have to stop fighting." He told her, but she continued to struggle. She some how managed to continue screaming, most girls would have run out of air.

"Suzuka, stop it!" Ruka tried to help. Daisuke took Suzuka by the shoulders. They were no longer annoyed. Now they were afraid. They had never seen her act like this before.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked. "Why are you acting like this?" Suzuka just continued to scream. The sky was now black.

**Meanwhile**

Tamaki and Haruhi had gone back to the house. They had not told the children that they were going to be leaving tonight. When they got back they were informed that the children had gone horseback riding.

"We haven't gone horse back riding for awhile." Tamaki said. "Why don't we go off and maybe run into the children while we're at it."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to wait for them here? Besides we still need to finish a few things up." Haruhi said.

Some how Tamaki managed to convince her to go. They rode along the lake. "This way seems to lead to the old church."

"That's probably where they ended up at." Haruhi said. They continued down the path. Haruhi had a strange feeling. As they rode, it sounded like organ music was playing in the background.

"What is that?" Tamaki said. "It sounds like a pipe organ. An out of tune pipe organ."

"Looks like its coming from the church." Haruhi said. "Probably the children. You know how they are." As they continued to ride, the sky became cloudier.

"We should probably hurry." Tamaki said as the thunder sounded. "Let's leave the horses here." They dismounted and continued to walk up the trail. Then they heard it. The screaming. Haruhi and Tamaki exchanged terrified looks and hurried to the church.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Daisuke and Ruka didn't know what to do. Suzuka would not stop screaming and struggling. "She's going to hurt herself if we don't do something!" Ruka cried.

Daisuke had tried almost everything to calm her down, but nothing had worked. This was his last resort. He just hoped it worked. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face. Suzuka's screaming stopped.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tamaki yelled as he and Haruhi emerged from the woods just in time to see their son slap his little sister.

"She was screaming and we couldn't get her to stop.." He stammered as he tried to explain. Suzuka looked at him in fear. Her eyes welled up with tears. The bright hand print, still prominent on her face.

"Oh Suzuka, come to daddy." Tamaki held his arms out to her, but she did not budge.

"She won't leave." Ruka said. "That's why she was screaming. She refused to leave."

"Suzuka, its going to storm. We have to go back now." Haruhi said. Suzuka still did not move.

"What happened exactly?" Tamaki asked. This was becoming more confusing.

"Well she ran off again and we went to look for her." Ruka began.

"And so we ended up going inside the church and found her playing the organ." Daisuke said. "She started to act weird."

"Daisuke told her we were leaving, but she refused to go." Ruka said. "So she started to fight and then he to carry her out. She was screaming her head off. She wouldn't stop struggling and screaming and we couldn't get her to stop. So Daisuke slapped her as a last resort."

"When you say she was acting weird, what was she doing?" Haruhi asked.

"She asked me if I was scared." Daisuke said.

"Scared of what?" Tamaki as he and Haruhi exchanged worried looks.

"I don't know. The creepy organ music or her running off." Daisuke said.

"She said the same thing to me when we were riding. She asked me if I was scared of Ligeia and I said yes." Ruka said. "Her reply was "interesting." Mom, something weird is going on."

"Suzuka…." Tamaki said. She seemed to be snapping out her trance and she made a face and touched her cheek.

"My face hurts." She pouted.

"Do you want Daddy to kiss it and make it better?" he asked. Suzuka seemed to give him a look then.

"I'm not a baby, dad." She pouted and crossed her arms and turned away. Eerily similar to her older sister. She turned her head back a little. "Well maybe this one time…" She said and Tamaki gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Suzuka, why did fight your brother and sister?" Haruhi asked sternly.

Suzuka shrugged. "I don't know. I couldn't help it."

"Couldn't help it?" Haruhi raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know I just couldn't." Suzuka said. The thunders rumbled again.

"Let's all go back to the house. We can continue our discussion there." Haruhi said. The storm was coming closer and she did not want to be in it

* * *

**Hope you are all enjoying the story please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I had most of this chapter done, i just had to add a little bit more. Enjoy! 3**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Alright now let's talk." Haruhi said as she faced her children. The three of them sat on a couch in their parents' sitting room. "First, your father and I have decided that leaving immediately would be in the best interest of everyone. Therefore we are leaving tonight."

The children remained silent. Daisuke and Ruka exchanged looks.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Tamaki asked. "I thought this is what you wanted?"

"But isn't it too late?" Ruka spoke up.

"No more of this Ligeia story!" Haruhi yelled. "It's just folklore. There is no evidence that she existed."

"Just because there isn't doesn't mean it's not true." Daisuke argued. "How can you keep denying it?"

"Daisuke, don't speak to your mother that way." Tamaki scolded him.

"Everyone's essentials are all packed. The rest of our things will be sent later." Haruhi said. The storm raged on outside.

"She's angry…" Suzuka said as she walked to the window and looked out.

"Suzuka, what did I just say about this Ligeia business?" Haruhi tried to sound stern. She was in reality very disturbed by that statement.

"But she is, mommy!" Suzuka cried. "I'm not lying!"

"Why don't you three go have one last tea party with Suzuka." Tamaki suggested. As they left her turned to Haruhi. "Do you think that Suzuka is still just imagining it all?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi looked up at him. "I can only hope."

"Haruhi…" Tamaki said.

"I don't know what's going on, but I refuse have my children around it." Haruhi said.

They got into the car with no problems. Due to the storm their flight had been cancelled. They had checked into a one of the new luxurious hotels the Suous' had opened in Germany. Their suite had three bedrooms and a sitting room.

Ruka and Daisuke had their own rooms. Haruhi and Tamaki thought it was best if Suzuka slept with them. Everything had been going great. Everyone's moods had improved. They eat dinner at the restaurant. Suzuka had even given a lecture of elephants, her current fetish.

Afterwards they had returned to the room where they had played a game together and watched a movie. Then everyone got ready and went to bed. It had continued to storm, but no one seemed to notice.

Haruhi turned, she was surprised to discover that Suzuka was not there. In her surveying of the room, she managed to awaken Tamaki.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Suzuka's missing." Haruhi said as she hopped out of bed. Tamaki looked around the room. Sure enough Suzuka was nowhere in sight. They left the room and entered the sitting area. That's when they saw her.

Suzuka stood in the center of the room covered in blood. Haruhi was unable to speak. They rushed over to their daughter. "Oh my god, oh my god." Haruhi, finding her voice again, cried over and over again.

"Suzuka!" Tamaki said as the thunder and lightning cracked. She was in a trance like state. "I'll call for help!" Tamaki rushed to the phone as Haruhi tried to find the source of the bleeding.

"I can't find anything!" Haruhi said. She had thoroughly examined her for the fifth time. Tamaki looked up and put the phone down.

"Then where did the blood come from?" Tamaki asked. He ran to the other rooms. Everyone else was fine. Haruhi had carried Suzuka to their bathroom. As she undressed her, Suzuka began to snap out of her trance.

"Mommy…?" She looked up.

"Suzuka, where did the blood come from?" Haruhi asked calmly.

"Blood?" she looked at her mother curiously.

"You were covered in blood." Tamaki said. "and if it didn't come you or anyone else here, then where did it come from?"

"I don't know….." Suzuka looked confused. "I don't remember." They had decided to hide the bloody clothing from the children. Suzuka was put back to bed. Tamaki and Haruhi went back to investigate the sitting room.

"Where could it have come from?" Haruhi said as they looked all over the room.

"Maybe we're making a mistake…" Tamaki began.

"Please don't start this, Tamaki." She glared at him.

"I'm just saying that maybe we're underestimating this…." He trailed off. Haruhi was staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes grew larger and larger.

"Haruhi,….?" He walked over to her and looked up. On the ceiling, words written in blood. "I will take your children. It is too late to run. Ligeia." Tamaki read. "There is no way that Suzuka could have written that."

Haruhi remained silent. Tamaki looked at her. "No one else could have written that without our knowledge."

"What are you implying?" Haruhi managed to say in a strangled voice.

"Haruhi, I know believing in ghost stories seems illogical, but what else is left?" Tamaki turned to face her. She looked so pale. "Haruhi please speak to me!" Tamaki took her by the shoulders and looked into her face.

His concern for her health seemed to give Haruhi some comfort. She was processing. Ghost weren't real. At least she never really believed in those kind of things. She never had a reason to. There had never been any proof for her, but now it was here staring her in the face. So what now? She thought. Was it too late? No! She would not stand by and lose her children.

"I don't know what to do." She said.

"Haruhi…?" Tamaki's concern deepened.

"When I got pregnant the first time, I knew what I had to do. Stay healthy and strong. Keep my babies inside for 40 weeks so they could grow. I knew what to eat, what I couldn't eat, what exercises to do, and what names to pick. I even know what furniture to buy.

"I remember every second that they were in me. Every heart beat was in sync with mine. Every movement that they made, I knew and felt it. They when I went into labor, I again knew what to do. I knew to keep track of the time between the contractions. When to go to the hospital. When to push.

"And then they were here. They cried and then were placed on my chest. Two beautiful babies and I knew they were mine. You had given me such a wonderful thing. I was the mother of your children. At that moment, I knew I would do whatever takes to keep them happy and healthy.

"Then I got pregnant again. Everything was the same up until the end. At 30 weeks I went into labor. Suzuka was born, but she was so frail and sick. I felt so helpless. I felt like I had failed at being the mother of your children, at being your wife. I didn't know what to do.

"Now" Haruhi sobbed, "all three of my children are in danger and I don't know what to do!"

Tamaki pulled her into him and held her tight. "Haruhi, you have never fail me or our children. Don't ever think that you can. We will think of something. I know we will. Nothing will happen to them. We will protect them.

They stood there holding onto each other for comfort and assurance. Could there love be strong enough to overcome whatever was happening?

* * *

**Thanks for waiting. I've been busy. I will try and finish this story and maybe add more before christmas. So please don't send me angry messages if you get impatient. I have finals coming up and projects to finish. Hope you like the story so far. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Just recently I watch the Ouran High School Host Club live action series. I wasn't too impressed with it. In fact I didn't really like it, but I didn't hate it. I thought the twins were great! Tamaki and Honey were creepy. Nekozawa was weird, but the guy who played him was hot when you got to see him without the robe. There were things from the manga and things from the anime, but I guess Ouran would be really hard to pull off. But there were moments I liked and moments that made me crack up (the beach episode Kyoya shows some real emotions for Haruhi and Nekozawa and his little sister was a funny episode.)**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Tamaki and Haruhi ordered tea and started work on a plan of action while the rest of the family stayed sleeping. They moved Suzuka in with Ruka, who's room had a second bed. They thought that would be best for tonight.

"Ok everyone is still asleep. Now how to we begin?" Haruhi asked.

"I guess we start by admitting that Ligeia is or was real… Is there any way that we can possibly confirm this?" Tamaki asked her.

"Well.." Haruhi sipped her tea. She was entering lawyer mode. "In most cases when tracing a family lineage is necessary, there are usually some forms of documentation available. Of course the type of documentation depends on the time period."

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Well if we are trying to find someone from a more recent time period. It's usually relatively easy to find a birth certificate, death certificate, and etc. But the later the period the greater the chance that those kind of documentation have been lost, damaged, or destroyed. So then it comes down to being creative."

"Creative?" Tamaki said "You mean in tracking down the information."

"Creative in methods and in material." Haruhi said. "See in European cultures. The families were Christian for the most part. So one source could be tracking down the family bible. The family bible usually contained a family tree in the front. Also needle points sometimes contain names and dates of birth, marriage, and death. Sometimes even tapestries.

"Another is to narrow down an area and check graves. Family plots or small cemeteries. Journals are also a good source." Haruhi finished.

"So in this case, you have looked for any trace of her." Tamaki said.

"Yes. I looked through the materials that were left and there was no mention of her. That doesn't mean she didn't exist. According to the story, she disgraced her family and was killed by the town."

"Clearly not very popular." Tamaki said.

"In some cases, we discover families trying to erase their unpleasant histories." Haruhi said. "Then that makes it harder because usually any trace or mention of the person you are looking for has been destroyed."

"So there is a very good chance that there is nothing left beside the stories and no one seems willing to disclose besides Mrs. Hein." Tamaki said.

"Even if we are able to confirm she was real, that doesn't tell us how to make her go away. How would you fight a ghost?" Haruhi sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"That's something neither one of us is an authority, but I think Nekozawa would be a good person to consult. He was president of the Black Magic club back at high school." Tamaki suggested.

"That is true." Haruhi agreed. "He might be our best bet… I can't believe this we're looking for someone to consult on fighting a ghost." Haruhi leaned back into the couch. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll see who it is." Tamaki said as he got up.

"It's probably Carol (temporary assistant to Haruhi) coming to confirm our arrangements." She said as she sat up. Tamaki opened the door to the young woman.

"Good evening, Mr. Suou. Is Mrs. Suou still awake?" Carol smiled.

"Come in, Carol." Haruhi smiled from the couch. "Has everything been changed?"

Carol walked in and took the seat in the chair Haruhi motioned for her to sit at. "Yes, your flight has been cancelled and the staff were notified for your return. Everything should be ready by the time you get back tomorrow."

"Thank you so much, Carol." Haruhi smiled. "Very sorry to call on you at such a late hour."

"Anytime, Mrs. Suou." Carol smiled as she got up. "I should be leaving you. I will return to the estate later tomorrow evening. Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Suou." And she left.

"Should we call Nekozawa now or tomorrow?" Haruhi asked her husband.

"Might as well call now." Tamaki said. He and Haruhi made their way back to their room in case the children woke up. Tamaki and Haruhi sat down on the bed as Tamaki dialed the phone.

* * *

**Short chapter sorry. But I'll update as soon as I can. Kind of boring but things will get interesting again.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again, its been awhile since i updated i know. Well my schedule has been crazy and it still is, but i managed to finish a chapter YAY! Hope everyone likes it. I promise to make longer chapters when i get the time. I know not much is happening now, but i need to change a few things to the overall plot and the plan.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Ah so you are trying to get rid of a spirit." Nekozawa said. "and she has taken a hold on your youngest you say?"

"Yes, it all started when they went in the woods." Haruhi explained.

"We don't know what to do and you are the only person we could think of that would have knowledge in this area." Tamaki said as he rubbed his eyes. He and Haruhi were both tired and the stress and worry was starting to take its toll on them.

"Please tell us there is something we can do. Please don't tell us it's too late." Haruhi begged. Tamaki reached over and pulled her into his embrace. He leaned his head on top of hers.

"The situation is intriguing and complicated, but I think I may have a solution." Nekozawa said. "It's simple you need an exorcism."

"An exorcism?" Haruhi looked at Tamaki. She was trying to picture it. All she had to go on were the things from movies that she had never been interested in watching. Tamaki had insisted that they go to a horror movie screening during their time in Boston. He said it would be fun.

Really he had this idea of Haruhi being frightened and clutching to him for protection. In the end it was really Tamaki who was frightened by the movie and insisted that Haruhi needed his protection afterwards, much to her annoyance.

"There's a catch though.." Nekozawa said. "Exorcism are very very dangerous. "

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked. "Will it cause the spirit to harm others because we are forcing out of the house?"

"Not exactly." Nekozawa said. "It's not the house that needs this exorcism, nor could it be performed on a home. Exorcisms are for people. You're daughter would need the exorcism."

Haruhi's breath caught. The movie now seemed very scary, this time the images played back with her baby as the little girl.

"What are the dangers?" Tamaki looked so pale, but his voice was firm and calm.

"Well the exorcism can cause emotional and physical strain on the person. There have been instances when even death has occurred. An exorcism can take days and maybe even longer and sometimes with no results." Nekozawa explained.

"Is this the only way?" Tamaki asked.

"From what you have told me, Suzuka will ultimately meet an untimely end if nothing is done." Nekozawa said. "I am truly sorry to have to say this."

There was a long pause on both ends. Tamaki and Haruhi digesting the information delivered by Nekozawa. Haruhi looked at her husband. He was trying to keep control to stay strong for her, no for their entire family.

The question they had to ask themselves, could they purposely put their little girl through something so painful? Could the purposely make her suffer and then it not work or even worse result in her death?

As parents, they constantly wonder if they are doing the right thing, making the right decisions. From the moment Haruhi found out she was pregnant, she began to ask herself these questions.

The little life growing inside of her, was her responsibility. She was not only responsibly for herself for her unborn child. Then to find out that she was having twins, she was now responsible for two little people.

For Tamaki, it was a little different. When he found out that Haruhi was pregnant, he asked the question "Will I be a good father? How can I protect my son or daughter?" His conclusion, but protecting Haruhi he was also protecting their baby or babies as he found out later.

Both found great excitement as she grew in size and their due date came closer and closer. While Haruhi was happy, she knew that as she got bigger that meant the twins were growing healthy and strong and she was doing everything right so far. But on the down side, her feet hurt, her back hurt, she couldn't stand certain scents.

She could barely walk by her 7th month. She just felt like a beached whale. And as much enjoyment as she found her feeling the twins move around, it was very uncomfortable. Then came the giving birth. It was long and painful. Not screaming and threatening to kill Tamaki, but enough to not be too enthusiastic about round two.

She remembered when Daisuke came. He was the first one out. She remembered the moment she heard him cry and the new feeling that flooded through her, but she didn't have time to concentrate on her newborn son just then because his sister was on her way.

As they placed Ruka and Daisuke on her front, she could feel her life had changed. The reality of having these two breathing human being out in the world now terrified her. Tamaki was there kissing her head. As over joy as he was, like his wife, he was terrified.

They soon realized how true it was about first time parents. Every little thing scares you. The twins sneezed or hiccuped there was a team of doctors nearby. It was not until Tamaki's parents and a few, now experienced parents, host club members to tell them to stop over reacting.

Now with Suzuka, they explained the second child was always the easiest. This was the second pregnancy, third child. Everything was easier. Haruhi had already come to the conclusion that carrying one child instead of twins was much different. The only problem was running after two small children and being pregnant. Then going into premature labor and Suzuka almost dying.

Those are the moments that come close to what Haruhi and Tamaki were thinking about at that moment. Making a decision that will could decide if their child would survive this ordeal.

"Thank you so much for your help, Nekozawa." Haruhi found her voice.

"I wish I could do more." Nekozawa replied.

From outside Tamaki and Haruhi's bedroom door, the three children and dogs listened intently. They quickly returned to Ruka and Suzuka's room.

"So what are we going to do?" Ruka asked.

"Am I going to be exercised?" Suzuka asked.

"It's _exorcised. _And I don't think so." Ruka said. "What are we going to do?" she turned to her brother.

"Why are you asking me?" He looked like he had been thinking hard. "I don't come up with all the plans."

"No, but you seemed like you thinking about something so I figured I might ask!" Ruka snapped.

"If I was then why would you want to interrupt me!' Daisuke shot back.

"God I was just asking a question! Pull that giant stick out of your-" she argued.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Daisuke held up his hands.

"I'm sorry too." Ruka said. "Suzuka, do you have any plans?"

"I could come up with something.. but first could someone explain what is happening?" Suzuka asked.

"You of all people should know." Daisuke said to her.

"Seriously." Ruka added.

"Well yes I am aware of it, but I think better when other people relay the information to me again. It refreshes everything and allows me to see if there are things I may have missed." This was the college scholar side talking.

"Ok so where do you want us to start?" Daisuke asked.

"Well isn't that silly question to ask." Suzuka giggled. "When our role in these events first began, the moment when we first arrived at the mansion."

* * *

**Please review! I hoped you guess aren't too fed up with me and the delay in chapter updates. I actually took em like a half hour just to log in because the code wouldn't show up so i couldn't log Well lets see if i can get another chapter done soon. **


End file.
